Secret Spot
by LiveLoveLaughMusic12
Summary: She gave him a playfully annoyed look and leaned in to him, her lips just brushing his so he could just barely taste her strawberry sprinkles chapstick. But unfortunately, Shane toppled off of the branch, diving straight into the water. Shaitlyn one-shot.


**Just a little Shaitlyn one-shot. I don't know, I've always thought Shaitlyn was cute. Well, enjoy. **

**-Manderz.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm bored." The conceited popstar whined to his more serious but younger bandmate as they sat in their VIP cabin for the summer. "Well, go bother Jason or something. I'm busy." The serious boy snapped at him, glaring quickly as he tried to play guitar. "Nate, you've always been my favorite. Why would I bother him?" He said, smiling genuinely. Nick scoffed. "Because I've always been your favorite." He stated, not bothering to say anything else.

"I don't wanna talk to Jason. Or Ella while we're on the subject." He added quickly and ignored Nate's reply completely. Nate nodded, staring at his hands which were doing two things. a)Playing guitar with one hand. and b)writing a song.

He really didn't need or want Shane near him today. "Uh," Nate thought. "Barron, Sander?" Shane scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Mitchie?" Shane shook his head no and Nate thought of yesterday when Caitlyn said she was gonna be free all weekend. "Caitlyn." Nate settled on her name because he knew she'd either kick his bandmate's ass or entertain him for a while. Shane thought.

He didn't hate her or anything. Actually he thought of her as a good friend. A friend that he thought was incredibly sexy but hey, a friend is a friend. He smiled. "Why not?" Only problem was that she either dancing all the time or on her laptop.

He hoped that today would one of her off days. He patted Nate on the back(Maybe a little too hard since Nate's guitar and notepad fell to the floor.) and walked outside, toward Mitchie's cabin since the girls shared cabins. Honestly, he knew Caitlyn didn't like Mitchie that much. Actually, not at all.

But Mitchie had some of her good moments. Somewhere in Shane's thoughts, he landed at their door. He knocked three times in a beat and a minute passed by. He went to knock again but the door opened and a messy-haired, sleepy, depressed Mitchie emerged.

"What, Shane?" She spat, glaring. he innocently frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" She sighed. "Caitlyn's been working on a new song all night. Strange thing is that she didn't show it to me so it's not my song and it's definitely not C3's. Who's is it?" Shane resisted an eye roll. "Obviously, it's for her." Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "Caitlyn sings?"

Shane nodded. "Beautifully." That was true, she sang amazingly but she seemed not to like her voice at all. "Okay, thanks." She nodded, yawning. "Don't you wanna know where she is?"

"I think I already know." And he did. See, on the east side of the lake, there was a steep hill that dove right into the water. It was a treeless spot but one tree off to the side that had a strong branch that reached out over the water. It held about 3 people(Shane's weight) at a time and Caitlyn loved sitting on it.

He smiled and walked away from the tired Mitchie and toward the east border of the lake.

-----

"Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick but make it last so I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye. Keep it sweet, keep it slow. Let the future pass but don't let go. But tonight I could fall to sleep under this beautiful moonlight." The young girl sang slowly, her eyes closed. The beat of the music was playing softly for the young producer.

She sat securely on her favorite spot in this whole camp. She took in a soft but deep breath and started to chorus. "But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing," She smiled at the lyric verse. "You've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling and your love is where I'm falling but please don't catch me."

She opened her eyes and sighed. A small clap was made and then followed by a dozen more. She looked next to her to see none other than her secret friend, Shane Gray.

No one knew that they're good friends. "Hey Shane." She murmured softly as she watched the waters calm then start to make waves. It was a routine the water made, she knew.

"Hey Kit Cat." That was the only nickname she had that she didn't grimace at. "Hey Adam Apple." He didn't mind his nickname one bit either.

"So why are you here?" She shrugged, not bothering to try and speak. "I see." He nodded. "Why are you here?" She asked softly and barely audible. He heard her though.

He half-shrugged and half shook his head. "I was annoying Nate and he said to bother you." Caitlyn's straight face broke into a small smile and Shane felt proud. "Oh, don't kid yourself, DJ Danger. I smiled because of Natey, not you." His pride fell and he rolled his eyes at the brunette beside him.

"You know, I tried bringing Mitchie up here once." Caitlyn looked at him, a frown playing on her lips. "And?" Her jealousy didn't soak through her words and he actually thought she was happy. Which should've been a good thing but Caitlyn felt as though she was bottling up.

"And she said it was dangerous and wild." Caitlyn chuckled and grinned. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm wild, you're DJ Danger? She described us." He nodded before grinning. "I guess we own this secret place then."

"Well, we did found it." Shane stifled a laugh. "Technically, Nate did but he didn't like it all so when you came around, I thought you wouldn't mind if I took the credit." Caitlyn giggled, swatting his arm. "You jerk! I should be thanking Natey right now." He smirked at her, wrapping his arm softly around her shoulders.

"As long as you save a kiss for me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she smiled but inside, she was exploding.

Shane was flirting with her! "Of course, Adam Apple. You'd be the first friend I'd kiss." He frowned and she tried to think of an after-thought quickly. "By choice, darlin'." She added, grinning. Smooth.

He nodded, smirking again. "How about you choose right now?" He whispered into her ear and she shivered. She gave him a playfully annoyed look and leaned in to him, her lips just brushing his so he could just barely taste her strawberry sprinkles chapstick.

But unfortunately, Shane toppled off of the branch, diving straight into the water. Caitlyn pulled away before she too would fall in.

"Shane, ohmygosh!" She started to giggle. "That was hilarious!" He sputtered and sprayed water out of his mouth and he glared.

"For you. I didn't get my kiss!" She stuck her tongue out at him but he was wadding in the lake. She gave the lake a once over before tearing off her top(Much to Shane's pleasure) to reveal a small and tight black laced top. She took off her shoes, throwing them somewhere else and the same with her neon socks. She grinned and did a flip off the branch, landing in the freezing cold water.

"Oh my, that was fun." Shane nodded and subtly inched closer to her. She was too busy watching the waters to notice that he was merely 10 centimeters away. He stopped in his tracks, leaving only 5 and he licked his lips.

Caitlyn looked over at him, almost going into shock but she forced herself to be calm. So of course, shoved her lips upon his, already getting her hands into his curling hair. He caught her with his hands, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her closer to him. When they finally pulled away for air, Caitlyn grinned at him.

"I'm glad we have this secret spot, Adam Apple." He nodded.

"Me too, Kit Cat."


End file.
